


See, Amid the Winter's Snow

by firefright



Series: Talon and the Hood [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Presents, Codependency, Dick Grayson is a Talon, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Past Torture, Porn with Feelings, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even vigilantes on the wrong side of the tracks can find joy in the holidays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See, Amid the Winter's Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! A little Christmas treat here with the Talon and the Hood universe because I miss these guys. It started out as fluff and ended as porn, so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also tada, the reveal of Jason and Dick's new vigilante names in this 'verse happens in this fic too (more on those at the end of the fic).

Christmas.

It came to Bludhaven in a surge of freezing cold temperatures and snow that turned to wet, black sludge as soon as it touched the ground, remarked upon by the residents with grudging bitterness rather than festive delight. People huddled down in thick coats and an abundance of scarves, those that could afford them, and went about their way much the same as they would any other month of the year. Only the children seemed to find anything to be joyful about.

For Jason, who never had much growing up, Christmas only really became a thing to look forward to during the few short years that he lived with Bruce. Then, after he was returned from the dead via unknown miracle and Lazarus baptism, he was too busy with his revenge quest to mark the passing of the seasons. The only gift he remembered getting in all that time was his kris blade from Talia, which had nothing to do with Christmas.

As for Blue... well, the less said about that the better.

So it surprises Jason when he finds himself inspired to make his partner a gift he'll appreciate, rather than just let the day pass quietly by while they stay focused on purging the town.

He doesn't expect anything back of course. Bluebird still has so little to call his own; still wears Jason's clothes half the time when he's not in uniform, and seems to take very little notice of money as a whole. He was on his own, truly on his own, for four years after Jason's death, and so Jason won't blame him one bit if certain normal customs and social niceties pass him by.

(Back when he was Robin he'd sneak Talon candy canes and Alfred's special mince pies, which Jason loved but Bruce detested, plus whole slices of chocolate log stashed on rooftops or somehow hidden in his utility belt. Bruce must have thought he was either snacking constantly on his solo patrols or giving food to homeless kids, neither of which was far from the truth.)

Blue loves the lights though.

Bludhaven may be a shitty town with a core more rotten than even Gotham's pitch black well, but they still make a show for Christmas. There's still a tree, huge and towering, all lit up in the centre square; and after the first time Blue sees it - when they chase some punks away from trying to climb the damn thing and replace the star with something considerably ruder - their patrol route suddenly changes to pass it by every night after.

Jason doesn't mind that, not really. Not even when they end up lingering for longer and longer stretches each night so Bluebird can stare at the glimmering fairy lights and multi coloured baubles, all topped off with a shimmering star. It actually is kind of magical, all things considered.

Still, Jason can't help but contemplate what exactly might be going through his partner's mind each night as he sits behind him on the rooftop, snacking on power bars and energy drinks while he has the chance. He wonders what it was that happened to Blue, remembered or not, that makes him look so longingly at the light while never venturing from the shadows; wonders if it's something of the Grayson who was before poking his head through his skin.

"We can go see it in our civvies if you want." Jason drops casually one night, fruitlessly rubbing his hands together through his gloves to try and warm them. "Get closer."

But Bluebird just shakes his head, a strong, svelte silhouette of black and blue outlined in ambient amber light, and that should probably just be that. Except it isn't.

The look of longing on his face won't leave Jason alone, and he knows he has to do something about it, especially when Blue starts slowing by every meagre offering of Christmas light that the 'Haven's residents leave out, not just that damn tree.

He gets some help from their buildings super, Clancy, a hell of an Irish girl who thinks Jason lives all alone upstairs in his top floor apartment. She's gorgeous, fiery, all the things he knows he likes in girls and in another life he thinks _maybe_ , except that with Blue around there's never going to be anyone else for a man like him. When Clancy asks Jason what this is for he tells her, with false shyness, that he has a date for Christmas Eve and he wants to make it special. It's only half a lie.

Getting Blue out of the apartment isn't hard, all Jason has to tell him is that Clancy is coming in to do some maintenance and he skedaddles. That was also only half a lie, but this time Jason feels like the surprise will make up for it.

The blackout curtains hide everything, so it isn't until Bluebird's slipping back in through the window around eight o'clock, with the expectancy that Jason will be readying to go on patrol, that he finds out anything's different.

Nerves Jason didn't know he had leap into his throat as he watches Blue stop, watches him stay poised on the tips of his toes as he looks round at the fairy lights strung all over the apartment walls. They're on the bookcase, the drawers, even the headboard of their bed, and suddenly Jason feels young and foolish all over again. Like he's just a boy trying to impress his school yard crush, rather than the man he's been sleeping with for over six months now.

"Jason." He hears Bluebird say, soft and slow, enunciating each syllable before he's darting across the space between them with impossible energy and smashing their mouths together in a kiss that's more eager than skilful: it seems like his plan has worked out just fine after all.

"You like 'em?" Jason asks, as soon as he gets the chance to breathe again, and Blue's mouth closes around his neck in what is probably an emphatic _yes_.

They end up tumbling onto their bed a minute later, Blue pushing the worn Muse t-shirt Jason got from a thrift shop up under his armpits and bending down to lick a stripe over one of his nipples before he speaks again. "Fuck me, Jason."

"What?" Jason asks dumbly, attention torn between what his partner's saying and how hard his cock has suddenly gotten.

"Fuck me," Blue leans down closer, until Jason can make out every sliver of gold wrapped around the dark blue of his irises, "it's Christmas."

It's kind of hilarious with that last part tacked on, but also really, really _hot_.

"Okay." Jason replies briskly, once he remembers how. His hands grip Blue's hips tightly as he reminds himself to breathe, "Okay."

They've never done it this way before. Those times when they do get past oral to actual fucking it's always been Jason on the receiving end, and he's never questioned why; never thought to when he enjoys it so much. But to say that the idea of doing it the other way around has never crossed his mind would be a lie, a pretty damn big one.

The reason, Jason suspects, is probably something fucked up, something that goes back to the whole torturous process of becoming a Talon and he's sure he doesn't want to know. He really doesn't. He doesn't need to so long as Blue's okay with this.

Still, he's slower and gentler than he would be with anyone else when he slides lube-slick fingers between pale thighs. Jason takes his time working his partner - his Talon, Redwing's Bluebird, and Dick (the name he'll never speak outside his own head unless asked to) - open, keeping a sharp ear and eye out for any sound or tension that topples over the usual for this process into the realm of dangerous.

He talks all the while, whispers things, words and praise whenever they're not kissing - whenever Blue's teeth aren't worrying fresh marks into his neck over the old one's - and by the time they're finally ready his palms are sweaty, his cock so hard that Jason feels like he's about to shoot off before he's even got the head in. In response Blue's pupil's are so blown, so deeply black, that they swallow all but the gold rings around the edges of his eyes as they gaze at each other. 

He looks good like this, Jason thinks dizzily, hanging onto his hips. The warm yellow lights strung up around the apartment bathe Blue's skin in gold, washing away his deathly pallor. He looks more alive, more truly _human_ and like the boy Jason used to study in photograph's and videos than he ever has before.

And while he's distracted by that Blue takes the opportunity to seize Jason's hands, pulling them up from his hips and pressing them back against the headboard. There's never any question as to who's in charge here. "Jason..." he purrs, lifting himself up and sliding back down with a short gasp.

"Ta - B... Blue..." he chokes in response. Jason's back arches up from the bed, but his partner holds him down firmly, expertly shifting his weight in ways that both negate Jason's greater strength and seek to drive him crazy with sensation. "Oh _fuck_."

Blue bites his lip, the line of his jaw, before shifting his mouth to suck on the lobe of Jason's right ear. His hands skim over Jason's shoulders and chest, stopping to twist and pluck at his nipples. before asking benignly, "Yes?"

It shouldn't be allowed, Jason thinks, the way he can sound so calmly and only barely out of breath, how he can look down at Jason with a dangerously sinful smirk curving his lips; clearly riding high on the knowledge of what he does to the younger man. It shouldn't be allowed, and Jason loves every second of it.

"Move... I... God damn it, move, Blue." He tries to buck up again, but Bluebird's hands tighten dangerously on his arms.

"Not like that." Blue whispers, still smirking. His eyes are a little wild, but he seems mostly okay. "Ask me nicely, little bird. Say _please_."

The core of Jason wants to tell him to fuck off, that he'll never beg anyone for anything, but that's the reflex of the street kid in him and not the man who's put his life in the hands of a killer over and over again. He knows his Talon, his Bluebird, and he knows he can trust him to take control.

"Please," He starts quiet, before building in volume and urgency, "Come on, pretty bird, please - I need you to move. Fuck, please move. Please!"

"Better." Jason's partner shifts his hips finally, a soft startled sound escaping his lips as he does. "Ah..."

"Yeah, yeah come on." 

They move, sliding up the scale from slow to fast quicker than either of them would ideally like. Patience has never been their virtue in anything, and the desperation for instant gratification only drives them harder. Jason wishes he could take a snapshot of this moment and hold it forever; because the sight of Blue - impossible, beautiful, terrifying Blue, who is his and his alone - moving like a damn god on top of him is enough to drive him crazy, his fingers like steel bindings on his wrists, as if Jason's some offering placed on an altar just for him.

No one else gets to see this, no one else even knows the man above him. They all chase the ghost of someone long dead but Jason knows the truth, he knows who Dick Grayson is now, and better than any of the rest of them he'd never seek to change him back for his own selfish gain.

It's why he knows in his heart of hearts that he'd die before he'd let Bruce take him back, because Bruce would bring in mystics and telepaths, and maybe they would be able to bring back all or a part of the first Robin, but only at the cost of destroying the man Jason has always known.

Okay, so maybe he's selfish on that front as well.

"Shit, I -" His train of thought is abruptly derailed as Blue does something with his hips that makes him choke off a cry, and Jason fucking groans as one of his partner's hands moves from holding his wrists to wrapping around his throat, squeezing just tight enough to make breathing a small struggle. "Don't - nnn... Don't tease, Blue. Oh God, don't -"

"Your hand," Blue bites his plush bottom lip, and he looks so good flushed with colour and golden light. "Touch me now."

Jason hastens to obey, wrapping the hand Blue released around his partner's cock and beating him off in time with the quick rough movements of Blue's hips. He chances a glance down, away from Blue's eyes, and the sight of his cock disappearing inside his partners body is more than Jason can handle. He comes with a throaty yell, hand still working Blue over.

It takes another minute for Blue to follow him, his come splattering over Jason's fingers and stomach, and damn if that isn't one of the hottest things he's ever seen - especially when Blue reaches down easy as anything and grabs Jason's hand, pulling his fingers up to his mouth so he can lick them clean. " _Jesus Christ._ "

"No, just me." His partner leans down to kiss him, and Jason groans all over again as he tastes Blue's come on his own tongue.

Jason swallows after Blue pulls back, licking his lips. He can't resist asking, "Was that my present?"

"If you want it to be." Blue responds with a quirk of his lips, slipping off of him a moment later and sliding down to curl into Jason's side with his head on his shoulder. Together they look up at the fairy lights strung up above the bed. Jason longs for a cigarette, but he's been good lately, has almost managed to quit entirely as a matter of fact. It's not like he needs that vice when he has Blue around. 

"I'm glad you like this, I mean - I saw how you kept looking at that tree in the square. We could get one of those too next year, if you wanted." Jason mumbles, yawning a second later even though he tries not to. "Just... y'know, anything you want."

He hears Blue hum a moment later, teeth pressing a sharp edge into his neck, and it's bizarre how comforting that sensation has become to him. Most sane people would probably find it threatening. "We'll see, little bird. We'll see."

It may not be a traditional Christmas celebration, no tree or turkey dinner, but for them it's more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So Bluebird and Redwing happened. Redwing came to me pretty quick for Jason (as a mix of Red Hood and Nightwing) but Bluebird came quite a bit later for Dick. I umm'd and ahh'd over using the suggestion of Nightingale for a while, but that didn't feel quite right for this universe (especially since I associate that very strongly with Skalidra's Earth-3 universe). Personally I think he'd get a kick over inspiring fear in bad guys with such an innocent sounding title (for the sake of simplicity the canon characters who use those names in DC won't be in this universe), as well as enjoy the way Redwing and Bluebird sound together.
> 
> I am working on another new instalment of this series for those waiting, set between this and the last part where Jason and Talon arrived in Bludhaven. It should be posted in a few weeks time, probably after 'A Matter of Family' concludes.
> 
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
